


The scar in her chest

by FemaleRedRanger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, F/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemaleRedRanger/pseuds/FemaleRedRanger
Summary: Hydra's number one assassin gets captured by the avengers, or kinda willingly turns herself in, no one is really sure. Natasha, the one who "talked" her into it, is shocked by the fact the woman doesn't remember her. She is even more shocked by the fact she's not the only one who recognizes her.





	The scar in her chest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first of all, I'm not really fluent in english, so if I make any mistakes please let me know so I can fix it.  
> Second, this is a piece of an idea I've had in my head for a long time and it keeps getting bigger and changing, and I always want to write it and post, but I don't really trust my english enough to do it, and by now I've read so much fanfiction in english that sometimes the stories feel all wrong and weird when I try to write in my language (portuguese). If you like it, please comment.

\- Duh, no body, no death - Were Tony's first words upon hearing about Christina's connection to Natasha's past and her alleged death a couple years before - Isn't that what they say in CSI, like all the fucking time?

\- I don't think they have ever said something like that, actually - Darcy replied frowning in thought for a second - Anyway, I'm forcing Jane out of the tower for a bit, don't annoy my super young-and-murdery-amnesic-grandmother too much, please. I've grown quite attached to you guys - she said, leaving the room without another word. Some of the avengers in the room exchanged a look, knowing the girl wasn't really ok with what she had heard, but deciding to give her some time to get used to the idea.

\- I never thought she was really dead - Natasha told Steve, not looking away from the woman as the super soldier came to stand beside her – We’re trained spies. Faking our deaths? That's just another day in the office, but...

\- Well, she is certainly not dead - the man replied, when it became clear she wouldn't finish the sentence.

\- But she is - the woman answered, and then added - that's not the woman I knew - Natasha kept replaying the meeting with the blonde woman in her head, stuck on the way Scarlett, no wait, “Christina” was looking at her only a few hours before, as if she was a complete stranger, just another thing in her way. Steve was also deep in his own memories, and they both stood in silence for a couple minutes, watching as the woman hummed to some pop songs, seemingly lost in thought as well.

\- Bucky wasn't either, you know? - the super soldier broke the silence - The same man I knew - he clarified when she glanced at him - But the moment I saw him I knew I couldn't just give up on him, because somehow I could tell he was in there. Somewhere - he tried to explain, then turned to watch her as he asked - Do you?

\- Do I think she is still in there, or do I feel like I could give up on her? - the redhead questioned, raising an eyebrow.

\- Both - he shrugged lightly, watching as she walked around him and went right for the door of the interrogation room.

\- I don't know the answer to those questions - the spy answered finally - Yet - she added, then opened the door and walked in.

\- Hello, old friend - Christina smirked, sitting up straight and then leaning in her direction - Here to tell me something useful, or just to waste your time? - she asked and then added calmly - I'm game either way.

\- Sorry, but none of the above - Natasha replied, pulling the chair in front of the handcuffed woman and sitting down. The redhead glanced at Christina’s hands for a moment, knowing she could easily break out of the handcuffs if she really wanted to.

\- It’s one of those two, or both, honey. There are no third options - the girl answered, smiling in a way that let the redhead know she had been caught.

\- I'm here so YOU can give me information, not the other way around - Natasha replied, after cleaning her throat.

\- Ooh, an interrogation - the blonde mocked - Option B then, go on - she waved her hand, signaling for her to continue.

\- I want names - Natasha demanded calmly - Provide me with some and we can even talk about your past a little bit.

\- Andy, Beatrice, Carlos - Christina gave her a big smile - Is it a boy's or a girl’s name that you are looking for?

Natasha merely glared at her.

\- I'm not some common thief, love - the woman continued to smile - hit me up with some info first, prove you intend to pay your price.

\- Ask away - Natasha conceded.

\- Ok, first where do you know me from? - Christina asked.

\- Work - was all the redhead answered. The other woman laughed.

\- You’re quite mysterious huh, that's sexy - she said, pursing her lips for a second - Richard Castle, also someone should note that down - she pointed at the window from where part of the team was watching - When was I born?

\- 1921 - Natasha answered curtly.

\- Man, I look good! - the prisoner whistled, impressed - Jonathan Kent. Why did I start working for Hydra?

\- You had to - Natasha gave as little as she could - Name, please.

\- Laura Gonçalves. Do I still have someone? - the woman asked, for the first time seriously.

\- No.

\- Ok - Christina looked down for a moment - Peter Hudson - then looked right at the Black Widow’s face - Why did you leave me?

\- I thought you didn't have your memories - Natasha demanded suddenly, the question having caught her off guard.

\- I don't - Christina agreed - But we're not together anymore and you weren't surprised to see me alive, only that I didn't remember you.

\- I wanted to wipe out the red on my ledger - Natasha swallowed discreetly. The woman stared at the redhead for a bit.

\- I see - she nodded finally - Well, there is also Mary Anne Cooper, and take Harvey Harger as an extra, you’re welcome - she grinned half-heartedly, then leaned back in her chair - And that would be all, thank you - she dismissed the redhead and looked at the window - I here now evoke Little Red Riding Hood, please.

\- That's all you want to know about your past? - Natasha asked, shocked, thought she hoped Christina would not be able to see that - or is that all you can give me?

\- I can't risk my work for anything else - Christina answered simply.

\- Not even for the rest of your past? - Natasha tried again.

\- Nothing else about it matters - Christina bit back harshly - I got no one, I've been trained for my entire life to become a murderer and the one person I have alive didn't see me as worth staying around for - she calmed down slightly - Guess my past sucked, but life goes on, I got work to do now, and I will not risk it to know trivial things that have already happened.

\- What about your family? Don't you want to know about them? And all of the things that made you who you are? - the redhead insisted.

\- My family is dead, you just said so - the woman answered calmly - And I am who I am now, nothing about my past will change that.

\- You don't think you own it to yourself to try and find out the rest? - Natasha demanded, trying to look calm, but feeling very unnerved by the woman's cold attitude. Scarlett was nothing like that, not about the things and people she cared about - To Scarlett?

\- Scarlett died with nothing to fight for - Christina insisted - I don't own her a thing! - she said coldly - Now do I get to have a visit from my baby girl? or do I have to break myself out of those for that...

\- Your what? - Natasha demanded in confusion, just as Steve's voice asking for someone to wait was heard through the door.

Not even a second later The Scarlet Witch burst through the door, breathing fast and staring with admiration at the prisoner.

\- Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it, and if I should continue it


End file.
